prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Cure Scarlet My opinion is that: NO! I don't want it like fresh pretty cure I understand how you feel but I think it's only gonna be like Fresh if Cure Scarlet ends up being a red Cure and was a villain before she became a Cure and acts like Passion did after she became a Cure (refuses to join the team until someone persuades her to join) CureHibiki (talk) 23:32, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Questions Lexbex123 (talk) 07:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123 Who needs Shapeshift Pretty Cure Easter movie, a Fanon series? After the last episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, how about the 2 extra mini-series such as Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: Hyper Bonus and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Double Mix? It will be great! This is the same thing you been saying since the beginning of Happiness Charge. Please stop. No one cares about these "2 extra mini-series". CureHibiki (talk) 05:24, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Like I keep saying- This is not a fan wiki. If it's not toei we don't even go there Shadowneko (talk) 14:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Transformation phrase and item Okay so I was looking around on live journal about Go! Princess and these two links (http://item.rakuten.co.jp/auc-labyrinthshop/15262510021116231564 possible transformation phrase and http://item.rakuten.co.jp/auc-labyrinthshop/15262510021116231565[reveals possible transformation item]) revealed the possible transformation phrase: "Princess Engage Swing" and possible transformation item: "Dress-Up Key Necklace". Anyone think this is true? Also, the designs of Go! Princess Cures should be out in two weeks or less. CureHibiki (talk) 07:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know at this point, but I'm hoping that they're true. I always wanted to see a necklace being used as the transformation item.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 08:24, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I like these supposed leaks because they're names are VERY different from the other transformation phrases and items. Like I'm interested about the "Swing" in the transformation phrase. CureHibiki (talk) 08:31, December 9, 2014 (UTC) cure names how do we know if these are the cure names * * * there are two rumor names and someone added them cure flora is wearing a flora flower on her brooch so i amused these names are legit ? (Lionel-Sama 12:42, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) :yeah we need to source these as I've had fake cure names before. If they are on the toei site or a magizne you can prove is real I'll take it. Shadowneko (talk) 12:57, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :also mascot names were added: * * Shadowneko (talk) 12:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I kept the Cure and Mascot names in because they seemed legit and just added the kanji in. The civilian names however, i deleted because they didn't look real. CureHibiki (talk) 13:03, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Still kinda need to source things or it's just hearsay. I'm alot less strict than they are over on wikapedia proper but I want to avoid things like fake Cure Beats(happened with Suite and this is why I'm mod) and fake cures from the future(smile). It's neat that we have a good lead tho and it makes a really good discussion. I think those names are cool Shadowneko (talk) 13:09, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::PS-I just found a new poll Shadowneko (talk) 13:11, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm a bit strict when it comes to leaks but these looked real because of this post in Chinese that said: ::*Cure Flora - Haruno Haruka (represents flowers, has reddish orange hair in civilian form) ::*Cure Mermaid - Umijou/Kaijou Minami (represents sea/ seashell) ::*Cure Twinkle - Amanogawa Sara (represents stars) ::*Mascot dog - Rose (The toy has brushable fur) ::*Bird: Yaluma (this one the person said wasn't quite sure so take this name seriously at the moment) ::*There is a black cat whose human form resembles Black Lady from Sailor Moon (I've seen what she looks like on LiveJournal) ::*The transformation device, it seems to be using a key to unlock something, like Fresh Pretty Cure. It is most likely an IPad that they unlock. ::*The weapons are standard magical wands ::*The 3 Pretty Cure have a Princess form, but when they battle, they change into another form with a shorter skirt. : I've what the Cures civilian forms look like and they look so similar to the Doki Doki Cures! Haruka (Cure Flora) looks so much like Mana because of her hair but I don't mind because she looks way more adorable than Mana. I can't get the live journal link because my computer doesn't let me on live journal every second day. CureHibiki (talk) 22:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Above is the translated version from Livejournal and is the source saying all of above: Cure Flora　春野遙　(代表物花花，變身前橙紅髮 Cure Mermaid　海条南／海条美波　(代表物海洋/貝殼 Cure Twinkle　天之川沙羅?!(Sarara)　(代表物星星 妖精狗:玫瑰　(玩具可以幫佢梳頭髮 雀仔:亞魯瑪 有隻黑貓叫Miss唔知乜…有少少似美戰BlackLady，有妖精形態 用鎖匙插入一舊嘢變身，有少少似Fresh手機+心之壺。 有一個電話定iPad 武器喺好平凡嘅心心魔法棒，有少少似小忌廉+寶石寵物1鈴子嗰枝，但比較白色 3人有公主裝…但戰鬥嗰陣會變短裙 文字上公佈住先… And here are the picture of the woman who looks like Black lady and the Cures civilian form: CureHibiki (talk) 06:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC) go princess pretty cure Near end of Dec will there be more scans and news of the characters and story unveiled in end of December japan issue or in January i was not around when happiness charge got their story and names leaked in 2013 ? (Lionel-Sama 19:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) : I'm pretty sure that there will be some more info leaking as the month progresses. We'll probably get more important information in January as Happiness Charge finishes up.Walking On Sunshine (talk) 21:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Go! Princess introductions and who they are based of Here are the supposed Go! princess Cures introductions: *咲きほこる花！キュアフローラ - Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora! *透きとおる海！キュアマーメイド - Crystal Clear Seas! Cure Mermaid! *きらめく星！キュアトゥインクル - Twinkling Stars! Cure Twinkle! Source: http://komica.yucie.net/prettycure/pixmicat.php?res=8528 (at the very bottom) Here are who the girls are to be based off: *Cure Flora: Thumbelina *Cure Mermaid: The Little Mermaid *Cure Twinkle: Orihime (This is still not confirmed as said on Livejournal) CureHibiki (talk) 04:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) New Image; info confirmed http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/phillipmafdx/43331254/15409/15409_600.jpg http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/phillipmafdx/43331254/15626/15626_600.jpg StrangerAtaru (talk) 21:11, December 14, 2014 (UTC)